bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Taka
Kira's name in Japanese キラタカ, he is a renegade shinigami that currently resides in the human world with Yudai Tendou and Sakura Shirahama. Appearance Kira is a tall and lean man with a short beard and sideburns pointing upwards. He wears ornate clothing of black and red, with a crucifix pendant, which hides a little dagger, giving him the appearance of a spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide brimmed hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat, with red, flower patterned sleeves and collar. His large sword, which he keeps on his back when not in use, has a curved black blade, also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads, and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity. In addition he wears purple pants held up by a decorated belt, tucked inside by overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. Personality He is very serious and almost never gets surprised, and rarely shows signs of emotion. Even when something huge is happening he keeps calm and never reacts in an odd manner he likes people who have lots of courage, and has shown compassion to certain people. Plot A friendly duel between friends. New faces, two girls power! A fierce attack, the army of hollows New powers, and new faces Powers and Abilities 'Master Swordmanship Specialist' He is a swordsman of high caliber, even while using his huge sword, he can fight efectively. Easily keeping up with swordsman that use swords which are light. He is shown to fight on equal ground with Yudai. He has also shown to easily meet blades with someone of Gin Kusari's caliber. Flash step Expert His skill in flash step is high, he can keep on par with Yudai.(who is also well versed in the art of flash step) He can also fight two opponents, namely Akemi and Kasumi. Using flash step to dodge and get close to them. Immense Spiritual Power He has shown to have a blue-green spiritual power, which is shown high enough to use full powered Seitens repeatedly without tiring, and use his bankai for a prolonged period of time. Zanpakutou Aoiro-ko no ken Is the name of Kira's zanpakutou, he releases it by the command awaken. Shikai When released, it still takes the form of his sealed form, but with a blue aura around it. Shikai Special Ability:His special ability is to generate energy blasts out of his blade he calls them Seiten(lit: blue heavens) This generates a gigantic blast of blue-green energy, rivalling Yudai's Tenshoga technique. He is shown to be able to use many of these repeatedly with the same level of power. He has also shown to control the size of the blasts. Aoi Tama(lit:blue sphere) This technique generates a sphere around him, then pushing the opponent back. Mugen no Sora(lit: Infinite sky) In this technique he creates many Seiten blasts, but it's power wasn't seen. Sora no hogo(lit: sky's shield) This technique creates a shield of blue energy, it was able to block a bullet from Gin at close range. Bankai: His Bankai's name is Shinseina Aozora. (lit:sacred blue sky) When he activates his bankai, he has a whole area around him full of blue spiritual power, then he levitates up into the air. Bankai Special Ability: His Bankai's special ability is to create and manipulate a gigantic blue dragon, for various battle purposes. Instantaneous speed: His dragon's speed surpasses flash step, making it seem like the dragon is misplacing himself. Enhanced Seiten: He still can use Seiten but it is enhanced up to the point where Orochi's Hakai to Sozo doesn't affect it at all. Ao ryu no kiba: The dragon goes near his opponent and uses it's teeth to make a severe cutting wound. Although Orochi got regenerated the impact remained. Ao ryu no iki: The dragon inhales a huge amount of air and then converts t into spirital power, and blasts it at the enemy, creating a gigantic blast, although it's full power wasn't seen as Orochi blocked it.